Once upon a love story
by astronot
Summary: This is my first story so be nice, it's a Klaine kiss series.
1. Fort

Kurt was sitting on the couch watching T.V. waiting for his pizza to arrive. A melody chimed in hall Kurt grabbed his wallet and walked towards the door. He grabbed the knob turned and asked "How much d-OH!". He looked up to see Blaine, with two coffee cups in hand.

"Umm…what?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…uh…nothing…want to go to my room?" Kurt asked.

"Sure" said Blaine heading upstairs.

Kurt clicked off the T.V. and followed after Blaine.

"I'll be right back okay?" Kurt said.

"Sure…" Blaine said setting the coffees down. He looked around the room and at the pictures of him and Mercedes, his fashion posters, covers of fashion magazines, cut-outs, and was that a framed picture of…_Blaine?_ Yes, right above the word "courage" huh, how appropriate.

"Can you help me with this?" Kurt asked after returning with a box in his hands.

" Yeah, course" Blaine said taking the box and looked inside raising a curious eyebrow at the sheets inside.

"Sheets?" Blaine asked putting the box on the bed.

"Well it's cold, so I make a bed, put on old VHS tapes" he gestured toward a box " and order pizza" he explained, embarrassed and blushing.

"Oh, well how about we try this…" Blaine said grabbing a sheet and heading towards Kurt's bedroom window.

"What are y-BLAINE ANDERSON GET DOWN FROM THAT WINDOW NOW!" Kurt squealed as Blaine climbed up.

"Just watch" Blaine said as he attached two ends of the sheet to the blinds, stretched it under the bed to hold it, stood back proudly, and looked over at an astonished Kurt.

"Huh…never thought of that one" Kurt said walking over. Blaine continued to build a fort…for _two._

A melody chimed in the downstairs hall. Kurt again grabbed his wallet and bolted downstairs. Blaine heard a faint "thank you" and "have a nice day" before Kurt returned with a large pizza. He set it down on the desk. Blaine handed him a coffee cup and took his own. Kurt sipped his and said "You know my coffee order?" "Of, course why, _wouldn't _I?" Blaine answered chuckling. Kurt eyed the tent blushing.

Blaine took the box of VHS tapes and before Kurt could stop him, "Kurt and the Cheerios 2009" Blaine read aloud and raised an eyebrow at Kurt. Kurt dove for the tape and landed right on top of Blaine's chest, knocking the air out of them both. Blaine stared at the mess blushing. Kurt got up tape in hands, blushing, and locked it in a drawer, then put the key in his back pants pocket. Blaine looked disappointed.

"Don't even think about it mister!" Kurt said pointing a finger at Kurt. Blaine defiantly did his best puppy dog eyes.

"FINE! But, later" Kurt groaned. Blaine smiled deviously and something twinkled in his eye as he went back to the tapes. Kurt grabbed the pizza and went inside the fort with his coffee.

"Mind if I join you?" Blaine said lifting up the curtain. Kurt mouthed something that look like "courage" to him self, swallowed, wiggled his finger, and nodded towards the twin sized bed. Blaine crawled in tightly next to Kurt, dragging the tapes beside him. Kurt's heart leapt in his chest as Blaine squeezed in next to him.

"What shall we watch then?" Blaine asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"The Little Mermaid?" Kurt squeaked.

"YES!" Blaine cheered. They laughed that they had that favorite in common.

They laughed and cried and cheered throughout the whole thing.

Kurt was almost asleep when Blaine asked "What about that tape?"

"NOOOOOO!" Kurt groaned as Blaine snickered.

"But, you promised!" Blaine whined. He grabbed Kurt's arm and nuzzled into it whining.

"Alright, alright, fine but, you have to get the key" Kurt giggled mischievously.

"Fine!" Blaine said jumping onto Kurt. Kurt squealed. Blaine dug his hand into Kurt's back pocket. Kurt blushed he knew he was because Blaine smirked when, he saw Kurt's face. Blaine's hand fumbled around. "Eureka, I found the key! Now move your ass!" Blaine shrieked. Kurt giggled.

"Of, course you did" Kurt sighed. Blaine fumbled with the lock then returned tape in hand. He popped it in, pressed play, and looked like a little kid watching Elmo.

"Wow, that was…"Blaine said in awe and at a loss for words.

"Stupid, embarrassing, any of these doing anything for ya?" Kurt said interjecting.

"Hot" Blaine spluttered out. His hand flew to his mouth and he shut his eyes tight.

"That's a new one" Kurt said nervously. He took Blaine's hand and told him to open his eyes.

"It's fine really" Kurt said smiling warmly.

"Sure?" Blaine asked scared and embarrassed.

"Yes, we can change the subject if you want to also" Kurt said and winked. Blaine's heart leapt when, he did.

"Thanks" Blaine sighed.

"Well, umm…let's see…" Kurt started.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Blaine whispered looking like a schoolboy.

"Anything, shoot!" Kurt said.

"Come here…closer…" Blaine said. Kurt crept closer and Blaine craned his neck.

"I…um…I uh…I…ILOVEYOUKURT!" Blaine said quickly and then kissed Kurt.

Kurt couldn't comprehend what was happening then realized Blaine was _kissing _him. _Blaine Anderson _was _kissing_ him _Kurt Hummel._ Blaine nibbled on Kurt's lip. Kurt let out a slight moan. Blaine seemed to enjoy that and did it once more. Kurt wrapped his fingers in Blaine's hair and snaked his legs around his waist. Blaine pulled him in closer. Then the door burst open.

"Hey, man can you…OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! I'LL COME BACK LATER!" Finn said and bolted out the door shutting it behind him.

Kurt blushed and growled at the door.

"He's going to get it isn't he?" Blaine said sheepishly.

"OH YEAH!" Kurt laughed devilishly.

"I suppose this means we're going out then huh?" Kurt asked Blaine laughed and kissed him gently again. Blaine actually whimpered when Kurt pulled away.

"What?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Well, I always imagined being asked to be in a relationship" Kurt said then looked at Blaine.

"Well, then Kurt Hummel will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked looking deep into Kurt's eyes.

"Now, what's more like it" Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine.

"I kind of always expected a response" Blaine said pulling away.

"Well, it's not like marriage" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeahhhh uh huh" Blaine said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that's how you wanna play then huh?" Kurt said and jumped on Blaine pinning him flat on the bed.

"What are you going to do?" Blaine laughed. Kurt growled and bit Blaine's arm.

"Oww…you little!" Blaine said raising his arms and tickling Kurt.

"Stop! I will bite you again! Want that? FI…FIN…FINN! AHH HELP!" Kurt squealed in between giggling fits.

"Struggling only makes it worse you know!" Blaine said and tickled him more.

"Mature people don't do this! DAD!" Kurt squeaked.

"Oh, you're skin is so soft…very soft…wow" Blaine said in a goofy accent.

They didn't leave that room for awhile…


	2. Horseback Riding

Kurt was getting ready for his "date"-if you could call it that-with Blaine when, his phone rang. It was a text from Blaine. Kurt's heart raced.

It read _"Are you almost ready? If you take any longer I'm leaving with out you. ;)-Blaine"_

Kurt sent back "_Yeah, yeah I'm just fixing my hair. Be down in two.-Kurt"_

"_If you put anymore product in it you may be the cause of global warming. xD –Blaine"_

"_SHUT IT! I'm coming down now. :)-Kurt"_

Kurt hurried out of his room and down the stairs. He reached the front entrance and saw Blaine standing there car keys in hand.

"Shall we?" Blaine asked offering his arm.

"Yes, we shall" Kurt said taking it.

They walked out to Blaine's car. Blaine opened Kurt's door for him, allowed him to get in, closed it, and hurried to the other side. He got in, buckled up, started the car, and they were off.

Kurt popped in his mixed CD from 'Cedes and turned to track 3.

"I'd never gone with the wind

Just let it flow

Let it take me where it wants to go to

You open the door

There's so much more

I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly

But I couldn't find wings

But you came along and you changed everything"

Taylor Swift's Crazier blasted through the speaker as Kurt sang along. Blaine laughed when he saw his best friend-hopefully, someday boyfriend-dancing like a little schoolboy in the seat next to him. Blaine chimed in with "You make me crazier…CRAZIER!" Kurt laughed.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kurt asked looking out the window curiously.

"I told you, you'll know when we get there" Blaine winked towards Kurt. Kurt blushed.

"When are we gonna get there?" Kurt said slumping.

"When we get there now calm it!" Blaine said.

"Fine…are we there yet?" Kurt giggled.

"OHohohoh no you are not starting that again mister!" Blaine said looking at Kurt with a face that said 'you have got to be kidding me'.

"What're you going to do?" Kurt said sticking his tongue out at Blaine. Blaine pulled over and looked at a worried Kurt. Blaine reached over and started tickling him. Kurt kicked and squealed. Kurt finally, got hold of one of Blaine's fingers and bit down.

"Owww…JESUS CHRIST!" Blaine screamed.

"Oh God what?" Kurt said worried.

"Kurt, I'm…joking!" Blaine laughed.

"God, grow up!" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"No" Blaine said trying to sound defiant. He started up the engine again and pulled into the street heading to the freeway. Kurt bobbed his head to his CD. He belted out "Don't you want me" with Blaine and then "Defying Gravity" and hitting the high F.

"We're here" Blaine said cutting the engine after pulling into a dirt driveway in front of an open field.

"Where exactly is here?" Kurt said surveying the driveway and field.

"Blaine Anderson?" called a voice with a country accent from down the driveway from a short girl with blonde hair in two braids, freckles, denim shorts, a black tank top, a black and white flannel tied like Daisy Duke's, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat.

"Stevie Lee Austin" Blaine said hugging her.

"Oh Blaine" she said laughing and then walking over to a confused Kurt" and you must be Kurt, I've heard lots and lots and lots and lots…"

"Stevie PLEASE!" Blaine interrupted.

"I was just telling the truth…anyway, I've HEARD about you and it's nice to put a name to the face." She smiled warmly. Kurt offered his hand.

"Put that down" Stevie Lee shooed his hand away. Kurt looked shocked.

"Hug me?" Stevie Lee said holding out her arms.

"Oh…okay" Kurt said hugging her open arms. They let go and looked towards Blaine.

"Alright, shall we ya'll?" Stevie Lee said.

"Let's" Blaine said excitedly taking Kurt's arm. Kurt wondered where they were going.

"I've haven't done this since like…1…2…3…3 years ago!" Blaine said thinking.

"Well, I did it yesterday so" Stevie Lee laughed.

"Well, you're dad does this for a living so, I wouldn't get a chance to since my dad's a lawyer" Blaine retorted.

"Here we are" Stevie Lee said stepping aside to reveal an open field with open horse stables. There was a stout man holding the reins to a beautiful brown horse brushing it. He turned around to reveal he had black hair combed back, big green eyes, rosy cheeks, a small round nose, and a perfect white smile. He looked about in his late 30's.

"Well, howdy lil' darlin' who'd we got here?" said the man.

"Daddy, you know Blaine" Stevie Lee said motioning.

"Course. How you doin' son?" Stevie Lee's dad said giving Blaine a hug.

"And this is the ALL SO FAMOUS Kurt Hummel" Stevie Lee said steeping towards an awe-struck Kurt.

"Howdy, pardner" he said with a smile.

"Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you…" Kurt said offering his hand.

"Billy Joe Austin" Billy said taking Kurt's hand and shaking it.

"Daddy? The horses" Stevie Lee said pointing towards the stables.

"Oh right this way" Billy said leading them to the stables.

They walked to two black and tan horses standing proudly.

"This here is Lucy" he said pointing to the black horse and then to the tan one "and Odysseus."

"Here go get changed" Stevie Lee said giving Kurt and Blaine sets of clothes each " Blaine sent me your sizes in advance, kid has brains changing stalls are right over there."

Kurt and Blaine made their way over to the changing stalls. Kurt stepped in and looking around it was actually pretty nice for a farm.

"Putting the pieces together yet?" Blaine asked looking over the wall towards Kurt.

"Horseback riding?" Kurt asked.

"Horseback riding" Blaine responded.

"Wait a…you know my sizes?" Kurt asked rising an eyebrow pulling off his shirt.

"Uhh…yeah" Blaine said as though it were wrong for him not to know.

Kurt slipped on the t-shirt, switched his pants, put on the black boots, pulled on the gloves, and looked at the helmet thinking of his hair, he folded his clothes and putting his shoes neatly on top and stepping out only to find an adorable looking Blaine waiting for him.

"Seriously? Just, because it'll mess up your hair you don't want to wear the riding cap?" Blaine asked rolling his eyes and taking the helmet.

"Blaine do-OH MY GOD!" Kurt squealed as Blaine shoved the cap down on Kurt's head despite his argument.

"Its fine Kurt, now let's go" Blaine said.

"FINE!" Kurt said trudging along behind Blaine.

They made their way to the horses.

"This'll be Kurt's" Billy said pointing to Lucy.

"This here'll be Blaine's" Billy said pointing to Odysseus.

"NOW GO RIDE!" Stevie Lee said motioning to the field. Blaine helped Kurt onto the horse. He hopped up on his own and they started out. Kurt seemed to know what he was doing because, he took off before Blaine could say "Go". Blaine finally managed to catch up.

"YOU'VE DONE THIS BEFORE?" Blaine said trying to talk over the wind.

"My dad's friend owned a ranch…so yeah I have" Kurt said through the wind.

They rode in silence as Blaine gazed at Kurt amazed. They finally reached the pond and stopped. Blaine jumped off and helped Kurt off. They walked over to the pond and sat at the edge. Kurt looked put over while Blaine, caught his breath.

"Kurt, I've been meaning to tell you this but,…I don't know how…you know?" Blaine stuttered.

"Uhh, yeah sure" Kurt said looking concerned.

"I…uh…kinda…" Blaine stuttered, swallowed, then whispered something that strangely looked like 'courage', then he cleared his throat and said "I love you Kurt and I have for a wh-."

Blaine couldn't comprehend what had happened at first, then realized Kurt was kissing him! Blaine pulled away and looked up at Kurt.

"You know I had a whole speech prepared" Blaine said blushing.

"Yes but, I know how bad you are with those" Kurt smiled.

"Don't make fun" Blaine pouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Warbler" Kurt giggled.

"Oh yeah uh huh Mr. I'm-Not-A-Spy-I'm-A-New-Kid" Blaine smirked.

"SHUT IT!" Kurt said.

Blaine leaned in and kissed him again. Kurt bit Blaine's lip and Blaine moaned. Kurt bit him again and let his tongue slip into Blaine's mouth. Blaine formed a smile and Kurt could feel it and smiled back. Blaine climbed on top of Kurt and they lay in the grass kissing. Kurt actually growled when Blaine pulled away.

"We have to get back, they'll think we're up to something" Blaine said out of breath

"Let them" Kurt said, moving his hand as if trying to shoo it away and pulled Blaine back down. Blaine pulled away again.

"We'll continue this at my house" Blaine winked and Kurt grinned.

They got back on their horses and rode slowly back to the stables. They got changed, said 'thank you' and 'good-bye' to Stevie Lee and Billy, got in the car, and drove off to Blaine's house.


	3. Halloween

Blaine was sitting on his bed playing on his guitar, ready for Halloween when his phone rang. He reached lazily for it. It was a text from…Kurt. Blaine smiled and opened the message.

"_Hey I can't pick you up. 'Cedes will be there in 10. See you at the house :)"_

"_Okay, see you then :)"_

He put his phone on his bedside table, put his guitar away, grabbed his bag, and headed downstairs. He clicked on the TV and waited a good 6 or 7 minutes until there was a knock on the door followed by a "white boy you ready in there" Blaine rushed to get it. Instead Mercedes opened it and hit a running Blaine on the cheek. Mercedes couldn't but, laugh at Blaine's face and then went to help him up and into the car.

"Hey, white boy I really am sorry about that" Mercedes asked after starting the car.

"It's fine Mercedes really" Blaine smiled and placed his hand with huge vamp-like nails on top of hers, covered in fake hair for her werewolf costume.

"Alright then, so do you…uh…"Mercedes trailed off.

"Yes?" Blaine urged.

"Like Kurt?" Mercedes blurted.

"Uh…Mercedes I d-"

"No, it's alright you don't have to talk about it with me"

"Umm…actually I was going to say I did…I mean of course I do well, really I_ love_ him. We're best friends and I don't want to screw things up. I don't want to break his heart either. He's fragile especially with what happened with you know who…and I know he's fragile so I want him to be ready you know? I mean I know everything about him…watch ask me anything" Blaine blurted without even knowing he had it in him.

"Okay, slow it down, hmmm…ahhh I'm going to do it in a series ha that'll stump ya lemme' think" Mercedes put a finger on her chin while driving towards Kurt's house.

Blaine hummed along to "Teenage Dream" on the radio remembering that fateful day he met Kurt. How amazing he looked when Blaine first saw him and how amazing he really was. He started thinking about how he and Kurt always talked about their futures. He had always secretly wanted it to be with Kurt. But, now he wondered if Kurt wanted that to and if…

"HEY!" Mercedes waved a hand in front of Blaine's face, "break up the eternal love fest."

"Oh…uh, got em?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, favorite color, favorite book, aspirations, favorite vacation place, favorite movie, coffee order, middle name, favorite musical, oh and here's a tough one sleeping position just cause"

"Green, _Pride and Prejudice_, to be on Broadway, Paris, Tangled because it's based in the medieval times, tall nonfat mocha, Elizabeth, Wicked of course, in a little adorable ball curled up in the covers…ha ha and a ha"

Mercedes looked astounded, "wow, you really, do know him I guess"

Blaine just chuckled and sat up proudly. He grinned his smile with all its dapperness, and showed off his fangs with the tips covered in blood. Mercedes laughed at the sight causing her to show hers and Blaine howled causing her to laugh even more as they pulled into Kurt's driveway. They stumbled in holding one another up laughing. They surveyed the crowd.

There was Brittany as a unicorn, Santana as a ladybug, Puck as a cowboy, Finn as Brad Majors with Rachel as Janet Weiss-Majors from Rocky Horror, Quinn as an angel, Tina as a fairy, Mike as a police man, Artie as a clown, Sam as a gangster, even Lauren was there as a witch and was that…no it couldn't be _KURT! _in _leather?_

"Blaine!" Kurt came running from where he was talking to Artie and hugged Blaine causing him to stumble a little but, keep his balance.

"Hi Kurt" Blaine managed holding onto Kurt while regaining the air Kurt knocked out if him.

"'Cedes!" Kurt squealed and hugged the girl beside Blaine.

"Hi boo I'm going to leave you two alone, and go talk to Q" Mercedes elbowed Blaine in the ribs and hurried off.

"Well, hey there Dracula" Kurt giggled.

"That is Count Vlad to you, err…what 'tis your name?"

Kurt changed his voice to sound a little raspier and replied, "Barracuda."

Blaine couldn't help but, laugh.

"So first it's leather, your hair being messed up, and now Barracuda, huh I was thinking I would've been calling you Big Poppa"

Kurt blushed.

"That could work you know…wait you don't like my hair" Kurt's hands immediately flew to the top of his head.

Blaine grabbed his hands in his, "Kurt your hair looks…hot"

Kurt's face turned red, because was Blaine _flirting_ with him?

"Come on guys there's a party over here" said a familiar, little voice, which belonged to no other than Rachel Berry. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him to the dance floor where, Adam Lambert's _For Your Entertainment _was playing, Kurt lost no time dancing, before Blaine came out of shock.

"Let's play, Spin the Bottle!" Rachel hollered from the living room. Since, everyone was a little drunk and Kurt and Finn's parents were out of town for a week everyone agreed to it. And since Artie insisted, they set up cameras _everywhere_ pre-party to capture the night on tape and another just for this game. Rachel spun the bottle to see who would go first. It was Santana. Santana got Quinn. Quinn got Mike. Mike got Tina. Tina got Mercedes. Mercedes got Sam. Sam got Lauren. Lauren got Finn. Finn got Rachel. Rachel got Puck. Puck got Brittany. Brittany got Artie. Finally, Rachel had enough and told Blaine to spin the bottle. He spun and landed on…he looked around the circle at the astonished faces…_Kurt._

He leaned over and looked at Kurt. Kurt looked back gazing at Blaine's lips. Kurt quickly closed the space between them gently. Their lips moved together as one. Blaine pulled away and then turned to Kurt and said "I vant to give you a hickey." The whole group howled with laughter and Blaine carried Kurt upstairs and shut the door.

Blaine woke up on top of Kurt on the couch still leather clad thank God but, was that a hickey on Kurt's neck. Kurt shifted and Blaine fell to the floor with a thump. Blaine rubbed his head and moaned. Kurt apparently woken up by the thump which probably sounded like a gunshot to them, grabbed for Blaine's hand to help him up. Blaine gladly took it as they both headed toward the bathroom.

"Kur-I mean Big Poppa what happened last night?" Blaine half smirked.

"Well Blaine as it appears we got drunk" Kurt responded not quite amused.

"Not shit Sherlock" Blaine retorted.

"Well, sorrryyy" Kurt mumbled.

They stumbled back to the room. They fell on the bed and asleep spooning each other.

Kurt woke up a few hours later and found Blaine looking at the latest copy of _Teen Vogue_ on the bed.

"Hey what's this?" Kurt asked picking up three DVDs on the bed.

"I thought you would know" Blaine suggested.

"Well pop them in would you I still have a killer headache"

"Course and I know exactly how you feel"

The first DVD was a copy of the entire party. The second was of the spin the bottle game. Kurt and Blaine were blushing too much to say hardly anything. The third was of Blaine kicking open the door, kicking it shut, throwing Kurt on the couch pouncing on top of him, throwing out his fangs, them making out, Blaine giving Kurt a hickey. Kurt grabbed at his neck absently and Blaine's jaw dropped he was right earlier. Then the tape was of them sleeping fast-forwarded and then this morning until it showed them passing out cuddling. Both of the boys blushed.

"Kurt"

"Blaine"

They giggled at how they started talking at the same time.

"You go first" Kurt said.

"Okay, well yesterday with Mercedes really, helped me discover who I was, and umm she asked me if I knew a lot about you and if I liked and…"

"Blaine?"

"She asked me your favorite color, favorite book, aspirations, favorite vacation place, favorite movie, coffee order, middle name, favorite musical, and sleeping position"

"What did you say?"

"Green, _Pride and Prejudice_, to be on Broadway, Paris, Tangled because it's based in the medieval times, tall nonfat mocha, Elizabeth, Wicked of course, in a little adorable ball curled up in the covers"

"You completely know me but, I need another answer"

"What?"

"Do you like me?"

"No…I _love_ you Kurt"

"Ohhh, Blaine"

Blaine leaned and kissed Kurt. Once, again lips forming perfect harmony. Blaine's arms snaked around Kurt's waist who was now straddling him. Kurt's fingers intertwined I Blaine's mess of curls. Kurt broke away.

"Blue, _Harry Potter_, to be a professional singer, Italy, Beauty and Beast because it makes you cry, medium drip, Derek, Hairspray don't deny it, on your stomach which is bad for your face"

"Huh, but you're still missing an ans-"

"I love you"

"That's better"

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's again pulling him forward by his shirt. Blaine broke away this time.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, anything"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Of course, silly"

"Thanks, Barracuda" Blaine smirked.

"Anytime, Count Vlad" Kurt giggled.

"Or shall I say Big poppa"

"…"

"OW! I was just kidding please come back! I wanna kiss you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, talk to the hand Fluffy Head"

And with that Blaine took off after Kurt.


	4. Christmas

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm Sooooo sorry this took SO long. But, school is slowly but surely killing me on the inside and out. :/ Anyway, here you go. Also, I'll accept some reviews for this and I love you guys for supporting my story, welp I won't bore you any longer…ENJOY!-Kenzie**

**[Rachel 12:30 PM]** Kurt are you coming over for my annual Christmas Eve Extravaganza?  
><strong>[Kurt 12:32 PM]<strong> Of course I am! Just let's not have it turn out like last time when, you got drunk and nearly killed Quinn for kissing Finn while playing spin the bottle…  
><strong>[Kurt 12:37 PM]<strong> Rachel?  
><strong>[Rachel 12:38 PM]<strong> Why'd you have to bring that up?  
><strong>[Kurt 12:39 PM]<strong> Rachel.  
><strong>[Rachel 12:40 PM]<strong> Fine!  
><strong>[Kurt 12:41 PM]<strong>Alrighty then, I'll be there. But, I've got to go Finn's hungry and he'll probably burn down the house if I don't get down there and fix him something bye :)  
><strong>[Rachel 12:42 PM]<strong> Love you. 3  
><strong>[Kurt 12:43 PM]<strong> Love you too 3

~oOo~

Kurt ran from his car into Dalton to find Blaine and ask him if he'd ever so kindly help him survive "The Rachel Berry Train Wreck Extravaganza". _"Oh God, what if he thinks that I'm asking him out-what if it seems like I'm in love with him-but, I am well, that doesn't change the fact that it seems to soon-oh God why am I even doing this-he's not going to say yes-well, maybe…no I'll just ask him anyway-he just probably won't s-"_

"Hey Kurt" Blaine's chipper voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Blaine I was actually just coming to find you"

"Really?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow, "And, for what if I may?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Well, Mr. Hummel it seems as though you're asking me out"

"Blaine Theodore Anderson we both know I wouldn't do that especially not like _this!_"

Blaine heart sank _"He didn't want to date him" _he thought miserably but, he wouldn't let Kurt know he was disappointed. "So, for…" Blaine urged.

"You need to help me survive Rachel's Christmas Eve Party."

"Okay I can do that."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Kurt exclaimed and launched himself into Blaine's arms.

"Of course" Blaine said hugging him tighter.

"Alright let me call her and tell her" Kurt whipped out his phone and dialed Rachel's number.

"Rach…yeah hi…he's coming…yes Blaine!...well, come one who else Rachel?...alright…love you too…MWAH bye." Kurt said and hung up the phone and stuffed it back in his pocket.

"So I'm in?" Blaine asked.

"Yep. Sure are."

"You busy right now?"

"Nope why?"

"Wanna have a Disney marathon with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Kurt said linking arms with Blaine.

"Hey Bl-" Wes called down the hall. Blaine shot him a look and mouthed_ 'not now Wesley' _over his shoulder. Wes just winked and went back down the hall.

With that, they headed up to Blaine's room and watched every Disney movie Blaine had collected over the years (all of them). Kurt fell asleep on Blaine's lap while Blaine fell asleep with his head on the back board.

~oOo~

**[Kurt 7:00 AM] **Rach.  
><strong>[Kurt 7:05 AM] <strong>Raaaach. Rachel? RACHEL!

**[Rachel 7:06 AM] **Can't you just sleep like, normal people do?

**[Kurt 7:07 AM] **Uh, no anyways, the time is not the point. I fell asleep on his lap while, watching Disney movies and and…OH GOD RACHEL HELP! D:

**[Rachel 7:08 AM]** Wait…who?

**[Kurt 7:09AM]** JESUS CHRIST RACHEL! THE UNICORN THAT LIVES IN MY FUCKING BACKYARD! WHO DO YOU THINK?

**[Rachel 7:10AM] **Blaine?

**[Kurt 7:10AM]** DING DING DING We have a winner!  
><strong>[Kurt 7:11 AM]<strong> So, what do I do?

**[Rachel 7:12 AM]** You said, you fell asleep on his lap correct?

**[Kurt 7:13 AM]** Yes…

**[Rachel 7:13 AM]** OY VEY! I'll be over there in 5. And don't even try to protest!

**[Kurt 7:14 AM]** But-but, eh…okay.

~oOo~

Halfway through The Little Mermaid, Rachel looked up at Kurt and just smiled. He shot her back a questioning look?

"You're in love" she stated giggling.

"Excuse me?" Kurt screamed and cursed himself or the blush on his cheeks.

"You only make it totally obvious".

"Oh, how I've missed your insanity" Kurt shook his head absently as he thought about how he did make it obvious but, Blaine had just been completely oblivious.

"Admit you llllloooouuuvvvvrrrreeeee him!"

"No, no I care about him that doesn't mean I love him, it means he's my friend and sure I mean he's by best friend, and I flirt and yeah I have strong deeper feelings for him but, I'm in love with him…" Kurt stopped wide-eyed at what he'd just admitted.

"I KNEEEEEEWWWWW IIIIITTTTT!" Rachel said hitting him repeatedly on the arm happily.

"Dear lord"

"I have to tell 'Cedes, and Ti-"

"No, no one can know about this Rachel!"

"Alright fine" Rachel huffed.

They settled back down after Rachel put in Peter Pan. Rachel fell asleep on Kurt's arm. Kurt soon fell asleep too.

~oOo~

Kurt woke up at 11:00 the next morning and found that it was going to be a long 7 hours until Rachel's party which started at 5:00. He trudged towards his wardrobe. He pulled out a white v-neck, blue skinny jeans, a red vest, and some boots. He looked at himself in the mirror, and did his hair. He did him skin routine and then went downstairs to eat and watch some TV.

~oOo~

Blaine awoke to a loud ringing. There were 5 new messages.

**[Kurt 11:00 AM] **Getup**  
>[Kurt 11:05 AM] <strong>GET UP!**  
>[Kurt 11:07 AM]<strong> GGGEEETTT UUUPPP!**  
>[Kurt 11:09 AM] <strong>Hey, you should seriously get up like…NOW!**  
>[Kurt 11:20 AM]<strong> Alright, seriously GET UP! Because I'll kill you if I have to go to this "party" alone. Cause if I go down I'm taking to with me :) Okay, so UP!

Blaine couldn't help but, laugh at Kurt's adorableness. He texted him back saying that he'll ready in time. He pulled on his green sweater, a red bowtie, his white capris, and some black loafers. He gelled his hair back but, only a little he wouldn't mind it untamed just a little. He soon, found Wes and David until Kurt picked him up. Wes and David shot him suggestive looks. But, he just glared daggers back at them.

~oOo~

2 hours into the party Blaine was drunk along with the rest of the New Directions, except Finn who offered to be the designated driver. There was loud yelling and music blasting everywhere. Rachel came over to Kurt and pulled away from dancing with Blaine.

"You have to go for it" Rachel whined.

"Rach, I can't" Kurt slurred.

"DO IT!"

"No" Kurt said walking away defiantly.

Rachel texted Blaine and Kurt simultaneously to supposedly meet her outside. When, they were outside, Rachel slammed the door closed and peered at them through the sliding glass. She was laughing and giggling. Kurt was yelling at her to let them back in but, she just shook her head. Blaine cut off Kurt's rant and pointed upwards to reveal…

"RACHEL! MISTELTOE SERIOUSLY?" Kurt squealed.

"I'm not letting either of you back in until you kiss" Rachel slurred.

"I don't wanna freeze Kurt I mean I don't know about you but…" Blaine said.

"Fine, fine" Kurt said and Rachel squealed.

Blaine walked over and looked at Kurt then Blue met Hazel. Fireworks exploded as Blaine quickly closed the distance between them. Kurt wrapped him arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine's wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. Kurt's fingers tangled into Blaine's surprisingly loose curls. Blaine pulled back gasping and blushing. Kurt could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and turned quickly towards Rachel signaling the lock. She opened it and they ran inside and sat on the couch together.

Kurt turned to face Blaine and was about to speak when, he felt Blaine's hand cup his cheek and their lips were together once, again. Blaine pulled away again.

"Kurt, is it true that what you said about never asking me out yesterday at Dalton?"

"What?"

"You said you wouldn't ever ask me out"

"Oh, well…um…"

"Kurt, i-it's okay we don't have to ta-"

Kurt grabbed him and pulled him a deep, passionate kiss. Blaine was surprised at the sudden contact. Kurt pulled away this time.

"You're right we don't have to talk, but, Blaine would you like to maybe go out with me?" Kurt said tilting his head and smiling.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask that I never had the erm…funnily, enough, the courage to ask you"

The rest of the night after that was blur.

~oOo~

Blaine awoke with on top of him, a pounding in his head, and note in his hand. He shook Kurt awake and handed him the note. On the front it said 'Read this you'll remember everything'. They shot each other puzzled looks and then opened the letter.

"Hey, so Blaine and Kurt" Kurt read aloud from the scrawled handwriting.

"You guys are now together, last night you guys made out under the mistletoe"

The memories came flooding back.

"Kurt, asked you out Blaine after you practically begged him too!  
>Anyway, I'm going to go to sleep now so, have fun with each other…but not TOO much if you what I mean not 'WANKY!' fun to quote Santana.<p>

Love, Rachel."

Kurt and Blaine's eyes met and they shared nervous glances before kissing once again.

"Joyeux Noël mon amour" Kurt giggled in French.

"Buon Natale bambino" Blaine whispered hotly in Italian.

Kurt pretty much pounced on him right then and there.


	5. English Project

**A/N: So, for all you who are reading my stories thank you so much for your support, it really, cheers me up to see someone loves it.**

"Alright class before the bell rings I want you all to partner up for our upcoming, Valentine's Day English project: Love means here are you directions…" Kurt tuned the rest of Ms. Nolan's boring lecture out. He looked around the classroom and saw; Wes & David, Jeff & Nick, Thad & Trent already partnered up then his picturesque, scenic, charming, beautiful best friend caught his eye. Blaine Anderson. Kurt was in love with his best friend, mentor, and classmate. It was undeniable. Blaine seemed to be zoned out as well, looking very interested in his notebook, where Kurt could only make out the drawing of a heart with some writing in it. Blaine as though sensing Kurt looking at him, looked up and mouthed _'Want to work together?' _and all Kurt could do was nod and stare as Blaine smiled and went back to his drawing.

"Mr. Hummel!" Ms. Nolan's booming voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Is there something in particular over there that keeps you from listening to my lesson?" 'Yes!' Kurt's thoughts went immediately to Blaine

"No." He replied quickly and perhaps a little too quickly seeing as Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad, Wes, David, & some other Warblers gave him knowing looks and winks whilst giggling. He got wayward glances from other students who didn't seem to know what was going on. Also, was that a blush rising on Blaine's cheeks? No! It couldn't possibly be.

Finally, the bell rang putting Kurt out of his misery. He was almost back to the dorm when he felt a hand grip his shoulder, he turned on his heels to see Blaine.

"Hey…wow glad I caught you…you really, tore out of there…shouldn't we work a little on this project?" Blaine said panting.

"I have no idea what she said and from what I saw of you doodling I figure you don't either."

Blaine blushed at the mention of his drawing of his & Kurt's name together in a heart. "Don't you ever pay attention?" he managed.

"Nope, so this project?" Kurt said. They walked towards Kurt's dorm and started working on the project.

~oOo~

"Romeo, if I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Kurt recited Juliet's line.

"Juliet good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Blaine recited Romeo's line.

"Okay so we got that part down finally!" Kurt said.

"Yeah, thanks to a special someone's help," Blaine pointed him self then at Kurt, "because someone never read it."

"What even happened in Rome and Juliet?"

"Well, in the wise words of a one Raven Baxter: Boy likes girl, girls likes boy, they both die. Cry, cry, cry, the end."

"Uh huh very wise" Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"Would you rather read it?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Back to work?" Kurt asked unhappily.

"Back to work" Blaine replied.

~oOo~

"Boo, how is it at Dalton and how's loverboy?" Mercedes asked over the phone.

"Well, it's really been and great and first of all, his name's not loverboy it's Blaine and second of all he's perfectly fine thank you" Kurt practically growled the last part.

"Jeesh, sorry anyways, here's Rach" there was some fumbling in the back ground until Rachel's voice rang clear over the speakers.

"KUUURRRT you need to come back and have a girls' night!"

"I knoooow, and I want to but, I…well, I have a lot to handle."

"Okay, okay well we're going to watch _Sound Of Music _and eat junk food, and gossip" Rachel teased him with his favorite things.

"Awwww" Kurt whined.

"Help me-" Mercedes whispered through the phone.

"Yeah, well you left us here alone…ow 'Cedes don't pull when braiding my hair it hurts…ow stop that-bye Kurt love you" there was some rustling, yelling, and giggling on the other line then it cut to the dial tone.

"Love you too bye" Kurt whispered giggling half-heartedly. He wanted to go back SO badly. But, sadly he couldn't. GAHHHHHHHH why couldn't Karofsky just hop off!

[Flashback]

"I am talking to you!" Kurt said stomping into the locker room.

"The girls' lockers room is next door" Karofsky said putting things in his locker

"What is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you so scared of?"

"Besides you sneaking in here to take a peak at my junk?"

"Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you, well guess what Ham hock your not my type."

"That right?"

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty."

"Do not push me Hummel!"

"You gonna hit me? ...Do it."

"Don't push me!"

"Hit me because it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you."

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

Karofsky kisses Kurt. He plants his hands on his cheeks so hard, there red when he pulls away. He goes back in for another kiss but, Kurt pushes him off. Karofsky glares at Kurt. He screams punches a locker then storms out the locker room leaving behind a startled Kurt.

[End of flashback]

'_**Knock-Knock'**_ "Can I come in?" Blaine's voice came from the other side of the door thankfully, startling Kurt out of his awful nightmare.

"Yeah, I guess" Kurt replied tearfully.

"Hey I bro-OH GOD! What's wrong?" Blaine said rushing in setting two coffee cups on the desk and sat down next to Kurt.

"Nothing 'Cedes and Rach just called, and then I had a bad flashback of Karofsky."

"The kiss?"

"Yeah…th-the k-kiss m-my first kiss."

"Ah honey it's okay" Blaine said pulling Kurt onto his lap and rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Thank you Blaine, for everything, you've always been there. I-I can't believe I was lucky enough to be blessed with a friend like you, and after all this time you still love me and I will and have always loved you."

With that Kurt pulled Blaine into a deep, passionate kiss. Blaine could taste Kurt's tears and could feel Kurt's hands in his hair and his lips turn into a smile. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt was the one to break the kiss.

"I'm pathetic" Kurt half-chuckled, half-whispered and tried to get off Blaine's lap.

"No, you're not. Kurt I have always loved you. Ever since that morning at Dalton when, I saw you on that staircase. I knew it then I just wasn't sure. I saw it in your eyes. When I practically, sang Teenage Dream to you. I accepted you for who you were. And you did too. When you sang Blackbird, it moved me Kurt." Blaine said not letting go of Kurt.

"Well, fuck."

"Yeah you think? You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that."

"Same here."

~oOo~

"Romeo, if I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Kurt recited Juliet's line looking deep into Blaine, his boyfriend's, eyes.

"Juliet good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Blaine recited Romeo's line with a deeper passion than before.

"Love is being accepted for who you are and accepting the other person for who they are as well. It's looking over one another's flaws, and focusing on their inner not just outer beauty. It's finding each other, like Romeo and Juliet, or Tony and Maria." They said together and the whole class applauded.

"I love you" Blaine whispered.

"I love you too you big goof ball" Kurt said leaning over and kissing Blaine. The whole class cheered and sent up some wolf whistles there was even a few from Ms. Nolan.


	6. Valentine's Day

**A/N: Welp, I thought you guys might want a Valentine's Day one :) Lessthanthree!**

'_Come on man it's been two months since, you've been dating…KISS HIM!' _Blaine cursed himself eternally staring at Kurt. It was Valentine's Day after all.

"Blaine, are you coming honey?" Kurt's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah…wanna take my car?"

"Sure, Breadstix party here we come."

"Let's" Blaine said taking Kurt's arm practically dragging him out of Kurt's bedroom.

~oOo~

"Alright let's get down to business…well first HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Hope, you're all in a loving spirit today!" Mr. Schue's voice chimed over the microphone. There was cheers and wolf whistles around the crowd.

"But, first off a little request from Blaine to Kurt."

'**You think I'm pretty**

**Without any makeup on**

**You think I'm funny**

**When I tell the punchline wrong**

**I know you get me**

**So I let my walls come down, down**

**Before you met me**

**I was a right but things**

**Were kinda heavy**

**You brought me to life**

**Now every February**

**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance, until we die**

**You and I, will be young forever'**

Kurt looked in awe as Blaine ran to the stage and grabbed a GIANT teddy bear, box of chocolates, and a rose. He ran over to Kurt and handed him everything. He however, put the rose into his own mouth and made him tango with him. Kurt giggled.

'**You make me feel**

**Like I'm livin' a**

**Teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away and**

**Don't ever look back,**

**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**

**When you look at me**

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**So take a chance and**

**Don't ever look back,**

**Don't ever look back**

**We drove to Cali**

**And got drunk on the beach**

**Got a motel and**

**Built a fort out of sheets**

**I finally found you**

**My missing puzzle piece**

**I'm complete**

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance, until we die**

**You and I, will be young forever'**

Blue met Hazel as Blaine dipped Kurt. There were now other couples on the dance floor giving them alone time. Blaine teased Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt pouted as Blaine pulled him up and continued dancing.

'**You make me feel**

**Like I'm livin' a**

**Teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away and**

**Don't ever look back,**

**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**

**When you look at me**

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**So take a chance and**

**Don't ever look back,**

**Don't ever look back**

**I'm a get your heart racing**

**In my skin tights jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me**

**In my skin tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Yoooouuu**

**You make me feel**

**Like I'm livin' a**

**Teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away and**

**Don't ever look back,**

**Don't ever look back**

**No'**

Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes and could see the passion, love, and happiness he felt as well in them. He began to remember when, they met on the staircase and then Blaine practically began to sing this exact song to him.

'**My heart stops**

**When you look at me**

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**So take a chance and**

**Don't ever look back,**

**Don't ever look back**

**I'm a get your heart racing**

**In my skin tights jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me**

**In my skin tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)'**

Blaine looked at his boyfriend in his arms and slowly but, surely closed the distance between them. Fireworks.

"Happy Valentine's Day babe" Blaine chirped happily pressing their foreheads together.

"Happy Valentine's Day love" Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine again.


	7. Movies

**A/N: Well, hai, sorry it's been TOO long I know. Like a month or so and I'm sorry to say it but, I might be ending the story but, if you guys send me some prompts? I'll write them well…I promise. So here we go. Yes, the movie is old I know -_- Oh, just read it.**

I someone told Kurt Hummel he'd be dating Blaine Anderson two months ago he would've told them that they were out of their minds. And, yet here he was dating the boy of his dreams. He'd just met Cooper, Blaine's older brother, who was in fact taking them out tonight to celebrate. He was taking them to go see the new _Sherlock Holmes_ movie. He was happier than ever. One problem, he wanted to have a private first date with Blaine…he just knew that wouldn't happen with Cooper Freaking Anderson there the WHOLE ENTIRE time though.

"Oh well," Kurt sighed as he checked his hair once more and went to call Blaine. He was about to call when he heard a knock on his door.

"Carole I already told you Coop-"

"Excuse me?" a figure with hazel eyes, and gelled back curly, dark brown hair chuckled.

"Oh hush."

"BYE DAD! BYE CAROLE! BYE FINN!" Kurt yelled as Blaine pulled him down the stairs and out the door.

~oOo~

"Why so glum?" Cooper asked Kurt as they stood in the snack line, Blaine went to go buy tickets.

"It's nothing…"

"Oh-oh no, now I know something's wrong. Spill."

"Well, I guess I…I just…I wanted Blaine and I's first date to be private you know?"

"Oh, trust me…look, I'll sit far away and give you some privacy lord knows you two already have it rough…but, can I ask for one thing in return?"

"Sure, anything."

"Let me embarrass him once or twice at least?"

"Of course…thank you" Kurt smiled up at Cooper. Boy, was he a lot taller than Blaine.

"You're welcome bro!" Cooper said hugging him shoulders.

"Now, how can I help you?" A blonde girl with big green eyes smiled at them. Her name tag read, 'Lou Lou' in an obnoxious hot pink.

"Uhh…what do you want?"

"A Diet Coke, small popcorn, and some Nerds please?"

"Sure thing…uhm three small popcorns, a Coke, a Root Beer, a Dr. Pepper, Nerds, cinnamon bears, and some Junior Mints."

Lou Lou rang them up. Kurt began to pull out his wallet.

"Uhh…what do you think you're doing?" Cooper asked.

"Paying? What does it look like?"

"No, I'm paying this is your date remember? Chill dude."

Kurt beamed at Cooper as they walked with an oblivious Blaine to the theater.

~oOo~

"Kurt." Blaine whispered into the empty theater, the movie had been out for a while so it was only the three of them.

"Yeah?" Kurt looked at his adorable boy friend.

"You're beautiful you know that?" Blaine smiled like a little boy as he put his hand on Kurt's knee.

"Why thank you" Kurt giggled at the boy beside him.

"You know why?"

"Why?"

"It's not even because your hair is always perfect, or your skin's soft, or that your fashion sense is like supernatural" Blaine was grinning now.

"No?" Kurt looked confused.

"You're beautiful on the inside too, I mean you see the world differently, you have an absolutely amazing personality" Blaine gazed dreamily into Kurt's Glasz eyes.

"Huh," Kurt said as he melted at the sight Blaine's liquid gold eyes, and then Blaine got closer to Kurt with his lips only inches away form Blaine's. _'It's happening,'_ he thought, _'it's actually happening!'_ He mentally fangirled. Then-

"Well, isn't this ROMANTIC!" Cooper pooped up in between them.

"COOPER!" Blaine literally roared.

"Yes?" Copper smirked.

"What do you want?"Blaine asked annoyed.

"W=what he means to say is, is there anything we can help you with?" Kurt interjected.

"Nope, not really" Cooper put on a finger on his chin as if thinking.

"Then, leave" Blaine growled.

"Okay, okay fine-jeesh!"

"I am so sorry I-"

"It's fine really, I had to deal with Finn bugging me about being helplessly in love you since I first met you…oh don't act so surprised!"

"Ahh," Blaine said turning to watch the movie. Kurt chuckled to himself a little and then when Blaine removed his hand form Kurt's knee he looked over to see Cooper wink at him and mouth, _'that's all I wanted to do…promise.'_

~oOo~

A few minutes later Kurt felt Blaine's hand on his knee and turned to mouth _'leave'_ and wink at Cooper and smile hugely. Cooper gave him a knowing smile and headed out.

"You know what, I think?" Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine smiled.

"We should continue that conversation from earlier" Kurt winked.

"Ohhhh, really, well Mr. Hummel, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on."

"Awww…here let's move the arm rest so we can get comfortable." Kurt thanked the non-existent God for moveable arm rests. He pulled the one between him and Blaine up and laid his head on Blaine's lap making sure they could both still watch the movie. Blaine smiled down at Kurt and began to move closer. Glasz met Hazel, dry lips met silky ones, and then fireworks exploded between the pair of boys cuddled up on two theater chairs smiling. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at a blushing Blaine and they both smiled dreamily.

"I love you Kurt, always have always will ever since we met on the Dalton staircase, ever since I saw your eyes and wanted to know he story behind them."

"I love you too, I still have that piece of paper you wrote down your number on, yeah I know it's stupid."

"No, it's not."

"Really?"

"I still have the Baby It's Cold Outside tape, I took from backstage, I have in a little box under my bed."

Cooper walked in to see the two boys cuddled up smiling at each other with love in their eyes. He smiled to himself, at the sight of pure happiness.

~oOo~

When, the end credits began rolling Kurt and Blaine walked slowly hand in hand towards the exit with Cooper right in front of them.

"Have fun?" Cooper giggled.

"W-what?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Don't deny it little bro, I know things" Copper smirked at the pair.

"Yes, we had a time we'll never forget," Kurt said.

"Never," Blaine agreed and kissed Kurt again.

"Okay, that's enough" Cooper laughed.

The two boys smiled at each other and followed Cooper out of the theater. Because now, they knew they loved each other just the same together.


	8. A Note To Readers

Lovely, lovely readers,

Alright, no this is not a new chapter but, I'm ending this series for now, sorry. I just…I guess I don't pleasure in writing it now for some reason? Maybe, in a little while when, some wizard god(s) (YOU PEOPLE!) bestow upon me, some prompts…but until then I salute you-Kenzie


End file.
